


Draw

by Cephy



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Saiyuki
Genre: Community: no_true_pair, Drabble, Gen, Guns, Weapons Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-11
Updated: 2008-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephy/pseuds/Cephy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That is one very lovely gun you have there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draw

He wasn't really paying attention until he saw the priest pull a gun out of his sleeve. Smaller than his Death Penalty, of course, and simpler, but solid and heavy and probably warm from being so close to skin. Just as deadly, certainly.

He had to admire the clench of fingers around it, capable and practised, the angle at which the wrist was held. He imagined the weight of metal in his hand, the smooth warm grip-- imagined squeezing the trigger, feeling the push of recoil against his palm, smelling the tang of burnt powder.

The envisioned thud of impact made him shiver.


End file.
